


Just the Two of Us

by kazkazooz



Series: Let’s Stay Together [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by House M.D., Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazkazooz/pseuds/kazkazooz
Summary: “Why are you using my laptop?”MJ was lying on her stomach in bed and browsing online shops on Peter’s laptop while he was straddling her back and giving her a back rub.“You’re buying me a headboard.”“Why do we need a headboard?” He sounded genuinely confused.She turned her head to glare at him.“You broke mine. You’re paying.”Or, Peter and MJ being horny idiots in love all the time.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Let’s Stay Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580638
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	Just the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> [D'Angelo – Feel Like Makin' Love](https://open.spotify.com/track/7hzgk557YLr0722EFkmp9Z)

“Why are you using my laptop?”

MJ was lying on her stomach in bed and browsing online shops on Peter’s laptop while he was straddling her back and giving her a back rub.

“You’re buying me a headboard.”

“Why do we need a headboard?” He sounded genuinely confused.

She turned her head to glare at him.

“You broke mine. You’re paying.” She chided.

“Yes, I know I broke it, and I already said I’m sorry for a hundred times.” His face appeared a little pink and sheepish, but his chest slightly puffed out, “But like, why do we **need** it? It’s not like it serves any purposes.”

“Then why did you grab onto it?”

“…Because I was afraid that I might bruise your hips.” He lessened the pressure of his hands pressing into her skin.

She hummed somewhat amusingly.

“That I won’t mind, actually.” She wiggled her hips a bit.

“Did you see how that headboard broke into pieces? I don’t know how to control myself.” Especially when she demanded him to go faster and rougher. “No way I’m ever hurting you.”

The gentle touch of his hands on her back was almost reverent. She shivered involuntarily.

“Well then you’re buying me a headboard.” Her voice had gone softer.

“Fine.” He leaned forward and lightly brushed her forehead with his lips, “But we have to anchor it to the wall, otherwise I’ll just end up destroying it again.”

“…Or you can just keep your hands off it and anchor me to the bed instead?” She gave him a suggestive look.

The mental image of him pinning her down on the bed played out vividly in his head. He took a gulp and licked his lips.

“Maybe we should practice first without the headboard.” He was rubbing circles on the small of her back with an achingly slow speed.

“I can show you first if you’re not sure how to.” She reached out her hands to touch his.

He grunted and rolled off her back to her side, “Yes please.”

* * *

They were waiting for the elevator in the hospital’s basement car park. MJ crossed her arms when Peter tried to reach for her hand.

“If you make us late for work again I’m not having sex in the morning anymore.” She said sternly.

“I just like to take my time when I’m tasting you.” He pouted, tickling her arm with his fingers.

She sighed and uncrossed her arms to let him hold her hand.

They heard the loud ‘ding’ sound and stepped into the empty elevator. Peter looked into the mirror and pulled the collar of the turtleneck sweater that he was wearing.

“Stop doing that, you’re gonna stretch out my sweater.”

The fabric was already stretched out in the regions of his chest, shoulders and upper arms.

“It’s mine now, anyway.” He had that smug grin on his face again.

“Thief.” She muttered.

“Says the girl who stole my whole closet.” He quipped.

MJ cleaned out half of her drawers that was taken up with her out-of-season outfits for him. She might or might not have stolen some of his clothes when she was helping him unpacking.

“It’s one sweatshirt.” She wore it to sleep last night, so she figured there’s no point in denying that one.

“And a pair of sweatpants. And my socks.”

“Why would I steal your pants? They’re too short for me.” She poked fun at his short stature (it’s one of their oldest traditions).

He rubbed his chin with his unoccupied hand as if contemplating, “Hmm, let me guess. Because you want to see my naked butt?”

The ‘ding’ rang loudly again as if on cue. The elevator doors slid open and revealed the audience—Flash, Sally and Abe—like a stage curtain.

MJ instantly drew back her hand that was held by Peter. He made a noise sounded suspiciously like a protest.

“Dr. Jones! We were just looking for you.” Sally chirped. It was her polite way of saying ‘You’re late.’

Peter gave MJ that boyish grin, tilting his head before leaving for his office as his own sign language for ‘See you later.’

MJ was about to lead her ducklings back to her office when Flash spoke up.

“Wait. You guys are wearing matching outfits now?” Flash noticed they were both wearing black turtlenecks, looking appalled.

“Now that you mentioned it, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him wearing that turtleneck before.” Sally noted her own observation.

“That’s because it’s hers.” Abe hit the nail on the head, as per usual.

 _Dating Peter is making me stupid._ MJ was regretting her decision of letting Peter match with her.

She would never regret dating him, though.

“I expected more from you, Jones.” Flash was feeling bold, it seemed.

“I think if anything you should be grateful. Now that she’s happier she won’t ride you as hard anymore.” Sally said, completely ignoring MJ’s presence.

She’d had enough.

“Okay, either you guys shut up or I’m giving you extra clinic hours. I heard it’s STD Awareness Month.”

They did not once bring up anything about her private life for the rest of the day.

That night when MJ and Peter were just cuddling in bed instead of getting it on like every previous night since they started dating because Peter wanted to give her some rests after sensing the exhaustion radiating from her after work, MJ let out a long dramatic sigh.

“I think you’re making me an idiot.”

He snorted, “You’re the smartest person I know, MJ.”

“And yet you’re ruining my reputation.” She said gloomily, “Flash pointed out our matching clothes, Sally noticed you’ve never worn that before and Abe knew it’s mine.”

“So our children aren’t as stupid as you thought. Isn’t that a good thing? I feel like a proud dad.”

He was joking, but a future of him and MJ with their kids flashed through his mind.

MJ—not knowing what was going on in his head—was still mourning for her supposed lost intelligence.

“I didn’t even consider the consequences of them noticing. I just let you wear the turtleneck.” It was a mistake that she’d never make before sleeping with Peter.

Maybe his dumbassery was sexually transmitted.

“We were trying to hide the hickeys.” He offered an excuse for the blunder.

“ **I** have to hide the hickeys. You didn’t have any that high up because I was cautious.” She grumbled.

“Well, you don't have to be so cautious anymore because I now have a turtleneck to hide them.”

He stretched his neck and pulled down the neckline of his t-shirt, urging her to leave more marks on him. She swatted him with the back of her hand, but hugged him closer after settling down.

Her mind eased as she felt the pounding of his heart with her hand on his chest.

She’d choose him even if he made her dumb. She’ll always choose him.

* * *

The hospital’s chairman of the board held a rehearsal dinner the night before the wedding.

Peter and MJ were seated at a table with no other acquaintances of theirs and therefore being forced to engage in awkward small talk which bored MJ after two sentences so in reality Peter was the one doing all the talking.

But apparently he was starting to get bored, too. MJ recognized his jitters that were imperceptible to all but her trained eyes.

Peter suddenly stood up from his seat.

“Can you excuse me? I have to go, um…flossing. Yeah. I have to floss immediately after eating.” He started for the bathroom with unceremonious haste after he exchanged a meaningful look with MJ.

That had got to be the lamest excuse she’d ever heard of.

“I better go check on him. You know, make sure his brain’s not too badly damaged, or something.” She said to the man next to Peter’s seat who was still confused as to what just happened before heading to the bathroom herself.

MJ saw Peter entered the men’s room. She followed suit after checking no one else was there.

“Seriously? You used ‘flossing’ as your excuse?”

“Oh, it’s a codename for oral.” He pulled her in, grinning crookedly, “You know, going down on you…”

She gave him an unimpressed look.

“That is the worst joke you’ve ever made. And it’s disgusting.”

“That’s too bad.” He pouted, “How would you like to punish me?”

She smirked and wrapped his neck with her arms.

“How about suffocating you with my thighs?”

He purred.

“Sounds more like a reward than a punishment, but I’ll take whatever I can get.” He buried his nose in her supraclavicular fossa.

“You did get me out of that boring dinner for some meaningless ceremony, so maybe you do deserve a reward after all.” She laughed contently, combing through his curls with her slender fingers.

His head jolted up.

“You think wedding is meaningless?”

She snorted.

“Didn’t you already prove that yourself multiple times?”

He paused for a second, “I mean, you’re not wrong, but-”

“I just meant what we have between us outlasted your last two marriages.” She cupped his cheeks firmly in her hands, “This is more meaningful than anything I can think of.”

His heart swelled.

“I love you.” He whispered, filling every syllable with his deep affection for her.

She felt her heart drumming.

“I know.” She said before pressing her lips into his.

* * *

Peter didn’t come to find MJ during lunch break that day. When her phone rang and she saw Peter’s name on the screen, she expected to hear some sort of apology, but instead she got this:

“What are you wearing?”

_Seriously?_

“You were literally watching me while I was dressing this morning.” She said in a flat voice.

“You’re doing this wrong, MJ.”

A prolonged silence.

“Okay, I’ll go first. I’m shirtless.” The pitch of his voice was higher than usual due to the excitement, “Wearing the tightest leather pants you can imagine.”

“It’s kinda hard for me to imagine that since I never saw you wearing any thing like that.”

“You can buy me a pair.” He suggested, “My birthday’s only two months away.”

“And why are you shirtless?” She questioned the logic of his imaginary scenario.

“Because…because I fell into the fountain! Yes, I was drenched so I tossed the shirt.” He began to ramble, “And I show up at your door soaking wet and shirtless and shivering and-”

“Why are you calling me if you’re already at my door?”

“Come on, MJ. Work with me here.” He whined like a puppy dog.

“What am I supposed to say? That I answered the door only wearing some artfully arranged scraps of lace?” She remembered that time he gulped when he caught a glimpse of her lacy bralette under her shirt.

“That’s perfect, actually.” His breath was shallow, “I like that, yeah. I really love that. Can you actually wear that tonight?”

“What happened after you see me wearing those scraps of lace? You haven’t told me.”

“I thought it was obvious? I’ll carry you to the bedroom and we’ll fuck till we’re out of condoms.”

“Hm. I’m not sure about that. I think it’s more likely that I’ll do a striptease,” she was starting to enjoy this, too. “and you’ll smear your nice expensive leather pants so bad that you’ll be too embarrassed to take it to a dry cleaner so they’re basically ruined.”

“Wow. You’re really good at everything, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I’m a professional stripteaser.” She said sarcastically.

“I meant the phone sex thing, but that too.”

She breathed out a puff of laugh through her nose, “What can I say? Apparently I’m perfect.”

“You really are, MJ.”

She could tell from the admiration in his voice that he really meant that. Her smile grew uncontrollably wider.

* * *

MJ woke up to the sound of muffled upbeat music coming from the living room and the absence of a Peter Parker-shaped warm body pillow in her arms. She grouchily got off the bed and felt a vague vibration when her feet touched the floor.

She opened her bedroom door and saw Peter wearing a yellow headband, a white t-shirt and a pair of black sport shorts, drenched in his own sweat and dancing in her living room.

“What are you doing?”

He whirled around, cheeks flushed red from exercising.

“Oh, sorry. Did I wake you up?” He wiped his face with a towel. 

“Why are you jumping up and down in my living room?”

He smiled brightly, making a contrast with her grumpy face.

“Dance aerobics. It’s good for the butt.” He turned sideways and pulled the shorts tightly to show off his butt.

“Come back to bed.” She seemed unmoved.

“Can’t. I have to stay in shape.”

“Who are you trying to impress?” She frowned.

He made a show of looking around and scratching his head, “I don’t see anyone else in the room?” He deliberately flexed his bicep to get a larger bulge.

He’s ridiculous. She sometimes couldn’t believe she’s in love with him.

“I’m not gonna dump you for not having the greatest butt in the world.”

He scoffed, “You think I didn’t notice you checking me out? I know you love my butt. Also your handprints are still on both of my butt cheeks.”

“I was trying to control your pace.” She felt her face heating up.

“That’s very selfish of you, by the way.” He jokingly laughed and teased, “Haven’t you gotten enough control on me already?”

“You’re uncontrollable.”

He laughed harder, walking up to her and tugging at her hands, “Yeah. I’m uncontrollably in love with you.”

“Gross.” She meant his sticky skin.

He hugged her tightly to him. They showered together later.

* * *

Peter finally realized he had received 10 missed calls from Ned—the first one dating back to two weeks ago—after he picked up his phone with cracked screen from getting thrown across the room by him when he and MJ were having sex 13 minutes ago.

Peter dialed the number. Ned picked up after 5 seconds.

“Dude, I haven’t heard from you for three weeks. What took you so long to call me back?”

“I’m sorry, Ned. I’ve been busy.”

Peter had a fight with Felicia, was told that he got cheated on, got divorced, started dating MJ and had been having sex with her every chance they get. All in all, really busy.

“Whatever. I was just gonna tell you that Betty and I are moving in together. Well, moved in, actually. It’s been a week.”

“That’s great! Congratulations, Ned!” An idea popped into Peter’s mind, “Hey um, I’m thinking that maybe we should all go on a double date or something?”

A beat. “You and Felicia aren’t fighting anymore?”

He forgot Ned didn’t know.

“Oh, that. Actually I just got divorced.”

“What?! Then who are you bringing to a double date?” Ned shouted, “Oh, God. Please tell me it’s MJ. I can’t stand seeing you pining for another 10 years.”

MJ quietly laughed at him by his side in the bed.

“I didn’t pine for that long!” Peter hissed.

“You so did, dude. It was so painful to watch.”

“Well you don’t have to worry about that anymore. You’ll be disgusted by how in love MJ and I are now.” Peter said proudly, circling his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

“You mean how disgusting you are.” MJ mouthed.

“Wait, does this mean you can come home for Thanksgiving this year?”

Peter almost forgot about the ‘restraining order’ that May issued until Ned mentioned.

“Um, I think? I mean May can’t be that serious, right?”

“She seemed pretty serious to me. But that’s not a problem anymore now, is it?”

“I haven’t told her about that, actually.”

The whole thing was kind of embarrassing to tell MJ.

“Oh, right. I sometimes forget how she’s like because you always talk about her like she’s an angel or something.”

“Hey, that’s your best friend’s girl you’re talking about.”

“Ugh, you’re literally insufferable.” Ned groaned.

They ended the call after updating each other on their life. MJ had been quietly playing with his fingers all throughout the process, but now she stared at him piercingly.

Peter sighed.

“May banned me from her house since last year’s Thanksgiving.”

“What? Why?” She sat straight and looked at him quizzically.

“You know how I went to your parents’ house after you left me that voicemail?” He looked like he was about to choke on his own embarrassment, “Well, I just left Felicia alone with May that night.”

“You **what**? You were only at my parents’ for like, 5 minutes, where did you go after that?”

“Doesn’t matter,” He stayed at Ned’s and cried about how he’ll never get to be with her, “The point is, Felicia was bitching about us all night and May got fed up with us idiots.”

MJ got embarrassed, too.

“But it’s okay now, right? I mean, we got our shit together.” She chewed on her lips. It’s one of her nervous tics.

She knew how important May was to him. She’d be crushed by guilt if any problem occurred between them because of her.

He mumbled some unintelligible words, seemingly debating with himself whether or not he should tell her.

“I think she might have said ‘Don’t come back till you and MJ get married’…?” Peter finally said, timidly observing her reaction.

MJ blinked a few times.

He began to talk a mile a minute like a mad man, “I mean her point was probably just that she’s not putting up with my shit anymore, not that she’s ordering us to actually get married-” he panically added, “-and I’m not saying she doesn’t want us to get married she loves you and I do, too. But I’d never force you to marry me especially since I know you think it’s pointless-”

“Peter, stop.” She cut him off.

He did as told.

MJ was surprised by how flustered he was. She hadn't seen him this nervous for years.

The fact that he thought she wouldn’t want to marry him stunned her, too.

“Let’s get married.” She said.

“Wuh?” He wasn’t sure he heard her right.

“Marry me.” She repeated.

His eyes were focused now, staring into hers.

“But…you’re not only saying this because of what May said, right?” He frowned.

“Absolutely not.” She said firmly, “I want to marry you because I know you love me just as much as I love you.”

“You said at the dinner rehearsal that you thought it’s meaningless.”

She chuckled. He always listened to every word she said and took them to heart. All the more reason why she wanted to marry him.

“The **ceremony** is meaningless.” She took his hands in hers, “But being with you until death do us part is all the meaning I could ever ask for.”

Peter was on the verge of tears.

“I love you so much. Please marry me?” He squeezed her hands more tightly.

“I love you, too.” She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss, “And yes, I’ll marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> (I used lines from the comics in the phone sex part.)
> 
> So I think it's obvious that I don't know what I'm doing. I tried. Hope this isn't too disappointing.  
> Next part will be more focused on their past relationships (they'll stay together so don't worry).
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know what you think and thank you for reading!  
> (Find me on tumblr: [@kazkazoozoo](https://kazkazoozoo.tumblr.com/))


End file.
